The New Twilight: Part 1
by blackpyrofire
Summary: this is the first part of my series of the new twilight which will explain alot of things about the legend of zelda timeline. R&R please and i will R&R your stories.


**The New Twilight (please leave comments)**

Okay here it is, I will over time keep adding more and more to it so keep on checking up on it 

**_THE NEW TWILIGHT_**

**_CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION_**

A soldier woke up at 3:00 AM, an hour after he fell asleep. He was having a dream Hyrule being set on fire. He woke up in a panic. Then after reassuring himself that there would be bells ringing or some sign if that were true he fell asleep once again dreaming of the day when he actually became a guard. He remembered the draft for soldiers and guards after the day Zant came. But that was years past. It didn't matter now. He sighed once again reassuring himself that all was right with the world and he would not be needed to fight the Twili or whatever those _things_ were called. That's when the arrow came through the window of the jailhouse. The arrow had a message written precise yet at the same time it seemed to be written in a hurry. He climbed over the shards and looked out the window. And of course no one was there. He sighed deeply. Oh and if only he could reassure himself this time. Now it did matter to him. He rolled the scroll back up and ran up the six flights of stairs, panting after every flight.Meanwhile... Link was out assisting the soldiers in defeating the last of the goblins. Boy he hated these creatures. But he knew he had to finish off these monsters so that he could get on with life. Then he said to himself, " _No, this is for the public good_". When his so-called quest started it was just a simple matter of _getting back Epona_ so he wouldn't be late for delivering the royal gift. Then hell followed after. He opened up his clenched hand and looked at the dark magic fragment that prorogued hell. If the goddesses really called him and he _could_ go back in time, like the hero of time supposedly did way back when then, he would say no. If he had a choice. Even so he was foolish back at the ranch. Foolish and carefree. _The good old days._ If only he knew the hellishly hellish quest that came afterwards.  
But like always he never had a choice. Nope. Either let the children and Ilia die or sit back and relax. Either help Midna or become a slave of twilight, a beast, rotting in jail, for all eternity. Sigh.  
And the little that he did receive during his long quest was ripped away abruptly from him. All his rupees... gone. All used in his fight against Gannon. What kind of armor uses rupees as fuel, or uses any fuel at all. It was like a money shredder... All his items that made his life easier were sent off to be duplicated by some scientists. Or sold to get money for charity. He did not have any choice there either. What was he supposed to say when the beggar near the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town asked him for money to pray for peace. Heck, he looked so old he went with it. Little did he know that he said prey for peece. The currency of the twilight.  
And the only person he previously had to blame was Gannon. And Zant. But they were dead now so he had no one to blame.  
A soldier rudely awakened Link from his thoughts, "Sir, we are ready to begin the siege of Gerudu Desert". And that was the start of the new quest.

**_CHAPTER 2: A NEW THREAT_**  
The fight was long and tiring. Of course it was he who did most (if not all) the fighting. The raid came and went in a time of six hours. The soldiers just stood in groups of twenty soldiers each taking out each goblin one at a time. Ametures. The fight was not entirely over yet. This was just day one. He stopped himself in the middle of a sigh. "Self pity will do you no good", he said to himself. "Nothing is better than fighting for six hours and coming back to a tent filled with sand, and feeling claustrophobic for the rest of the night". When was the last time he had a decent night's sleep? He could hardly remember what it was like before all of this. And all of a sudden a wave of sadness hit him. Mother. He closed his eyes and let the feelings of sadness over take him. He let the past seep into his mind.

Midna had troubles of her own. She had no past to look into. She had to worry about the future of her role in the Twili's monarchy. First she had to open a permanent portal to the world of light. Then she had to return peace to the Twilight for long enough to restore order. "Zant you bastard", She yelled upon her balcony while looking at the nighttime skies of the Twilight. Then there was the fact that he is her father. "Was", she corrected herself.  
And Zelda was no helpful either. Zelda was caught up in her own thing. She had offered to assign ambassadors, but no. Zelda thought that it would be a great shock to the people if Twili came to live in Hyrule.  
Okay. Woe is me. Get on with my life. Forget about her. You don't need her. These were of the many thoughts that Midna's conscience was telling her. But the rest of her wanted to rip out her hair and do it in for Zelda. Well that's one good trait that her good old late dad and her shared. "I don't need her, I don't need her, and I don't need he-". Midna was suddenly interrupted by someone behind her who said. "You don't need who? Surely not me?" said the deep raspy voice. Midna looked around and screamed.  
Link woke up in a jolt with a red-hot pain in his side. He looked down in one of his many pockets on his waist. Uh oh. The Black Crystal had shattered.

_**CHAPTER 3: LINKS RETURN: part 1**_

Link knew the feelings all too well. First starting with the pain. Red-hot pain on the abdomen. Second came your life flashing before your eyes. Third and final came the change. He became a wolf instantly. He must have screamed because there was a huge commotion outside of the tent. C'mon, c'mon, change back he thought in a hurry trying to concentrate. Then he heard the neighing. Then he felt the heat. He used his senses to see what was the real commotion. He saw fire. Link thought, "Human or not, I have to help".  
Link saw a fearsome and heartbreaking sight. Soldiers were dying left and right. Not because of the fire. Because of _them_. _They_ wore black robes that touched the ground even though _they_ were on horseback. Their horses too were pitch black. Suddenly one raised his hand. All the chaos stopped. The leader's voice boomed from inside the hood. "**_WHERE ISSSS THE SO CALLED HERO_**. NO ONESSSSS TALKING EHHHH? I HAVE WAYSSSS OF MAKING PEOPLE TALK." (_It_ pointed to the left then moved _its_ finger all the way to the right). Then _it_ said, "KILL THEM ALL". Then Erik the platoon's captain stood up. (He was on the ground on his knees with the rest of the survivors; each soldier had one of _them_ behind him. They were all on their knees). Erik gulped and stuttered, "I-I a-a-am s-s-sir". The leader spoke, "AHHHHH SOME DECENCY AMONG PEOPLE. WHERE ISSSSS LINNNNK." Link was watching the chaos as a wolf from behind his tent. He looked around and realized something.  
The flames were frozen in place. And there was no place to hide. The flames eliminated all shadow. He was trying to turn back into a human. It wouldn't work. Probably because I don't have the master sword anymore he remembered.  
Eric, still stuttering replied, "I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-know s-". Then the leader interrupted and said, " GOOOOOD. WEEEE HAVE NOO FURTHER USE FOR YOUUUU." He pulled out a bow black of course and shot Erik straight between the eyes. Then Eric fell backwards. Dead. That bastard killed him. Sword or not Link had to do something.  
Eric's body let up a blackish steam that floated to the leader and went into his right hand.  
Then the leader said, "WHAT A HERO LINK MUST BE SO COURAGEOUS. SO COURAGEOUS THAT HE WOULD FLEE IN TIME OF GREAT NEED." The leader did the left to right hand gesture and the black steam came out again. Only seen by Link with his wolf senses. He's doing something to their minds link thought.  
Link was currently sneaking up behind the leader.  
The leader lifted his hand straight up again. The flames were extinguished. What replaced them was worse then fire. Or _them_ for that matter. No it can't be... They brought twilight once again upon Hyrule.

**CHAPTER 3: LINKS RETURN part 2**

Zant. Zant was there. He was alive. Midna tried using magic to escape but it wouldn't work. She was running through the halls that were once comforting in her youth. But, now they were sinister. Everywhere she looked she saw him. And she was alone with him. There was thousands of him. She tried making it to the exit but there he was blocking her path. He just appeared there. No black portal. She smelled an essence of decay on him. He reeked of it. Midna kept yelling, "STAY AWAY FROM ME." But not only did that not work but he didn't even respond to anything. She ran to the throne room with no place else to go. She locked the door. Like that's going to help stop him from getting even. So she tried blocking it with various things. The door blasted open.  
Zant was there. Midna lay sprawled on the ground in front of the throne. She had landed on a sol. The sol shattered leaving no light except that of the throne. She cut herself on the enchanted shards of the sol. She grabbed a shard and hit it behind her back. Zant then used his magic to throw her across the room and pin her down against the back of the throne. Midna groaned and knew her plan would never work.  
Zant teleported in front of the throne. This is it thought Midna. But instead of killing her he took off the mask. Immediately she wished she was dead. It was like staring into the face of a recently departed redead. But, he still had some skin which Midna thought was more grotesque than without.  
Zant then spoke in a raspy voice. " I... HaVE... COme... ToOO... coLLEct... whAt... I... RiGHTfullY... DeSERve... aND-  
Without his mask Zant had a weakness. His head was open to attack. She honestly had no idea what he was rambling on about. Midna used this opportunity as a moment of good fortune.  
Midna broke free of restraint and stabbed the makeshift 'knife' between his eyes and said, "THATS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR KILLING HER". Midna ran for her life still not able to use magic to fly or to teleport. "I have to find Link", she said to herself.  
But, the stabbing barely affected Zant at all. The enchanted sol shard shorted the dark magic that he used out. But he was only momentarily stalled. Just long enough to pull the shard out him. Like Link he had no choice so he got back up and started to search for Midna.

**CHAPTER 3: LINKS RETURN part 3**

Zant let out a scream. Midna recognized it as a redead scream. But there was something else to it. Midna realized this night wasn't over. He was not in pain. He had just gotten stabbed right between the eyes with a shard of a sol. Who was he? What was he? When did he get so powerful? How did he come back from the dead?  
Midna was overwhelmed with questions but no one to ask. She was hiding behind the twilight waterfall where she and Link found the boss key several years ago. Where was Link anyways? And more importantly, how can I get to him?

Link was mad. More than just ordinary anger. These men had angered someone who did not need any more trouble. And they framed him too. They made it seem like he fled when everyone else stayed and fought. And even worse. THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?  
Link was sneaking up behind the leader. He would get revenge. He just made a mockery of someone... Someone what? Someone who was at the scene that fled... Is that what their plan was? To frame him? They were going to regret EVER coming after him.  
Link leapt into action. Literally. He jumped straight at the leader. But then he realized something. He wasn't the one who came up with plans. Midna did that for him. Was this all planned?  
The leader was ready for the attack. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Link. He knew what would happen. And so when Link leaped the leader turned around and blasted him with several thousand jolts of electricity.  
Link was blasted high up into the air. Right before he crashed onto one of the goblin's sharp wooden fence he closed his eyes. Never had he been so foolish. Never. He knew he couldn't die here. He had one chance left. He howled... Right before he hit the fence a hawk came down and swooped him up.  
He had to go get Midna. And warn Zelda.

CHAPTER 4: THE PROMISE AND THE SECRET part 1  
The hawk set Link down on the staircase leading to the Mirror Chamber. He felt a dark presence up a head. Apparently so did the hawk. The hawk refused to go any further. It was obviously scared of something up ahead. He told the hawk it was all right and he would go ahead alone.  
He smiled. Once again some random small convenience in his life. Talking to animals. It was a small useful thing but it mattered. At least the scientists couldn't take that away from him. He knew by now that they wanted to frame him. And once the twilight reached him they wouldn't be able to see him. But the twilight would spread to Hyrule and then the soldiers would tell Zelda. No one would look for a traitor. No one. And he wouldn't be able to turn back into a human to tell her the truth.  
Wow, they were smart. If he were smart he wouldn't have been in this mess. But, oh well, he wasn't smart so he would have to go with courage. He started the long walk up jumping over the missing stairs. This would take a while. If only he still had the spinner. He hated irony. Several years ago he would have deemed the spinner almost virtually useless. HA.  
Midna was in trouble. She banged on the entrance to the portal to the world of light. Who was the stupid one who closed it? Midna heard a redead scream from right behind her. The scream pierced her soul. She could not move. Zant was finally going to kill her. She had no tricks up her sleeve this time. But she heard a body drop behind her. "Foolish imp. Tell me where the key is and I might spare your life." She could move now. She wasn't going to let Zant win. She was about to run taking a glance over her shoulder to see when the time was right pretending to still be frozen.  
She was blasted backwards and was knocked out. In her final seconds of consciousness she saw something that shocked her. Zant was on the ground. Dead. Then she faded away. The last thing she remembered was the person saying, "No one looks face to face to Vaati."

Link was running up the stairs at full speed taking two at a time and leaping over the fallen stairs. Wow I don't remember those before he said to himself. A minute later Link tired out. What is up with this place? Then he continued on. He saw a light up ahead. About time he thought. He hastily leaped the last fallen stair up to the top. Link collapsed on his stomach. He sniffed the air twice and used his senses to look around. He smelled something familiar. Ilia? And mixed with that smell he sensed something sinister. He got up and shook himself of his fatigue. He walked around the rock. It was Ilia. But then someone stepped through the portal. The someone was oddly familiar... But, he couldn't put his finger or paw on it. Then he heard a moan. Midna? Whoever this guy was he wasn't friendly. He used his senses again as he walked forward slowly taking one step at a time. This figure shook off imaginary dust from his boot and turned around and shot a beam of darkness at the portal destroying it. Link chose this time to leap. He barred his fangs at the newcomer and attacked. The figure was not surprised. He grabbed Ilia whose eyes looked mesmerized and put her in front of him as a shield. Link hastened his fall and fell purposefully short of his target. Then the figure spoke, "I knew you'd come, but unfortunately for you I can't stay to chat." Link felt old hatred come into his veins as the newcomer continued. "So this is the hero of time? I believe we have met before." Link felt something tingling on top of his paw and looked down at it. The tryforce on it was glowing yellow. Link was overcome with flashes of past memories. This figure's name was Vaati. Link wondered where that thought came from. Don't become foolish be patient. Link turned around and saw the sages behind him. Vaati continued speaking, "Well, well, well who do we have here? The spirits of the sages that Gannon destroyed long ago? You cannot harm me. You cannot even touch me. You are the remnants of them. You couldn't even outmatch a poe." Link growled now confident of not being alone. Vaati laughed. Vaati quickly lost his laughter and instead of a shrewd smile his face displayed pure hatred directed at Link. Vaati was silent for a moment then continued, "How would you like to spend an eternity in the sacred realm? Unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to escape." Vaati cleared his throat and displayed even more hatred at Link. "You cannot even imagine of how long I spent there seeking revenge. You cannot begin to think of how much I wish I could kill you right now. But... I want all of you who imprisoned me and all of my I friends /I to suffer as much as we did in that cursed place. No amount of weapons, magic, armies can stop us now... But until then I would like you to meet somebody. I think he has something to say as well." Vaati glanced up after staring down at his boots. He turned around and his cape fluttered in the gentle breeze. He held out his hand at the broken portal and muttered an incantation under his breath. Seven circular lights of all different colors glowed around the portal. Then one by one they shattered. Vaati spoke with his back turned to Link. "You never gave us a chance. All of you. Right now as I speak my followers are releasing the seven seals of light. There is a legend of old that says once all of the seals are broken and the stones released and all three of the sacred stones are taken out of their holding place, a light will shine upon the statue of the tryforce in Hyrule Castle making a shadow. The open space between the three pieces of the triforce will become a light; Releasing the fourth tryforce which I desire. But enough of that." Vaati put his hands together and then pulled them apart. The black stone split apart as well. Inside was a flat stone that was golden and seemed to give Link momentary strength. One of the sages faded from existence. Vaati laughed and a new figure appeared and grabbed the stone. The remaining six sages formed a barrier around Link. The figure was tall and wore an armor of crystals. Vaati spoke once more before disappearing with the mesmerized Ilia. "Crush them like the vermin they are, Onyx." Vaati disappeared in a beam of darkness. Onyx spoke with a voice echoing with a metallic tint to it, "Prepare to die at the glorified hand of Onyx," said the figure as he slammed the stone into a crevice in his armor that seemed to be a perfect fit. Onyx's armor turned to light and a huge long sword came out of the armor where his hand used to be.


End file.
